<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dream onto me by addictedtoherluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694083">dream onto me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtoherluv/pseuds/addictedtoherluv'>addictedtoherluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Utopia Falls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, sagelyn endgame!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtoherluv/pseuds/addictedtoherluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn only has one shot at this. One chance to make everything in her life right again, to be happy again. She just hopes that Sage is willing to go through with it as well, even though they haven't even met yet.</p><p>Basically a time-travel AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dream onto me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! this is my first fic so please be nice! :D enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>My sweet Sage, is our love stronger than space and time?</em> </strong>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Brooklyn’s feet rapidly pound against the street pavement, her lungs burning furiously as she gasps desperately for more air. Her legs threaten to give out from underneath her but she can’t stop running. She won’t stop running.</p><p>Not now. Not when she’s this close to having her back.</p><p>Stupid scientists, she knew she shouldn’t have done this. She would have never agreed if she knew what the risks were and that she could potentially die in just a couple of minutes.</p><p>(But then again, who is she kidding? That’s a complete lie, she would give everything that she has and is just to see her one last time.)</p><p><em>Finally, there it is</em>. she thinks to herself as the plant nursery slowly but surely comes into view.</p><p>With only a few feet away, Brooklyn gives herself that final uumph, that final push by reminding herself that each painful step forward is one step closer and closer to her.</p><p>She slows to a stop in front of the steps leading up to the large building that houses enough plants to fill up an entire forest, her muscles crying out with relief. Panting loudly as she wipes the sweat from her forehead with both hands, she sends up a silent prayer that she doesn’t look as bad as she feels.</p><p>Brooklyn knows she’s fit (benefits of being a professional dancer and everything!) but hey, she’s only human! A three mile run in what’s practically a jumpsuit in just under 20 minutes is pretty damn impressive if you ask her!</p><p>Her dark brown eyes scan the surrounding area hoping to spot her in the Saturday afternoon crowd but disappointingly come up empty; almost immediately, feelings of dread and panic start to rise inside of her.</p><p>What if she got the details wrong? What if those dumb scientists screwed her over….again??</p><p>She’s just about finished with bringing her breathing back to a normal level and continuing her search when she <b>finally</b>, finally sees her.</p><p>The biggest, brightest smile makes its way onto Brooklyn’s face as she sees her girl walk out the main door, head tilted back from laughing at a joke too hard and a potted-succulent resting delicately in her cupped hands.</p><p>And oh my Gaia.  </p><p>It’s like the breath she’s worked so hard to get back is taken away instantly, with no effort whatsoever.</p><p>Sage is just as, if not more, beautiful as she remembers her. Even in a simple crop top and leggings, she is easily the best thing Brooklyn has ever seen.</p><p>She involuntarily brings her hand up to wipe her eyes, not even realizing tears had even formed. Wow. If only the squad could see her now. The teasing would be relentless!</p><p>But she really can’t help it. Brooklyn’s missed her so damn much. It’s only been about a week since she’s last seen Sage but it honestly feels as if it’s been lifetimes.</p><p>That’s how time passes when you’re ripped apart from the love of your life. (Forever.)</p><p>Well no, not forever. Not if Brooklyn can help it.</p><p>Which reminds her…..</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Brooklyn nervously takes the first few steps up to meet her, heart booming thunderously inside of her chest while Sage calmly and unknowingly makes her way down to her.</p><p>“Hey.” Brooklyn manages breathlessly with a nervous grin.</p><p>Sage stops in her tracks, clearly surprised that a random girl is attempting a conversation with her outside of a plant nursery. She studies Brooklyn carefully in an attempt to place her but when she eventually comes up empty, her face adorably scrunches up in pure confusion.</p><p>Gaia, Brooklyn wants to kiss her so badly.</p><p>“Umm….. hi?”</p><p>Brooklyn grins unabashedly. “You look nice today.”</p><p>“I’m sorry do I know you?” Sage replies a bit too bitterly and Brooklyn falters a bit.</p><p>She’s gotten used to her Sage with her crumbled down walls and fallen defenses. Not this one with a cold front and a sharp tongue.   </p><p>“No, I guess not.” she smiles sadly before continuing. “Not yet, anyways.”</p><p>“What’s goin’ on? Is this girl bothering you babe?” a man’s voice calls out from behind Sage.</p><p>Babe?? Brooklyn’s eyes widen in surprise as they dart to the voice’s owner.</p><p>Oh. She rolls her eyes and relaxes once they land on none other than Apollo. She forgot that he and Sage tried dating for a bit until she met Sage and he and Mags stopped being oblivious about their requited feelings for each other.</p><p>“Sage can I speak to you? Alone?”, she asks hopefully before turning towards Apollo and shrugging, “No offense.”</p><p>“About what? And how do you know my name?” she replies suspiciously.</p><p>“This is gonna sound 100%, absolutely insane.”</p><p>“Yeah well, we’ll see about that.” Sage challenges back.</p><p>“Okay, here goes.” she nods before taking in a long breath and exhaling deeply, “I’m Brooklyn and I’m from the future. You need to come with me.”</p><p>Silence. Absolute silence.</p><p>Sage’s eyes widen in disbelief as she stares at Brooklyn like she had spoken an intergalactic language of some sort. The words sink into Apollo and he howls with laughter before speaking. “What is this, the terminator? Who put you up to this? It was Mags huh?”</p><p>Brooklyn rolls her eyes back and scoffs loudly. “No, it wasn’t your boyfriend.”</p><p>“W-what? Huh? He’s not my b-bo-“ he sputters flabbergastedly.</p><p>“Well duh, not right now. You two are so clueless. In the future he is.”</p><p>“The future?” Apollo repeats dumbly.</p><p>“Yeah, where I’m from? Keep up.” she responds sassily before turning to the other girl. Brooklyn bites her lower lip nervously and wills Sage to say something, anything really!</p><p>“Then you have to know how Mags and-“</p><p>Brooklyn raises a hand to cut him off. As much as she loves Apollo, it took him and Mags three years to get together, she doesn’t have time for this! “Please Sage, I’m running out of time.” she begs.</p><p>Whether it’s her big, brown pleading eyes or the desperation seeping through her voice, she’s not exactly sure, but something finally gets through to her; with Sage’s eyes softening and her shoulders dropping ever so slightly.</p><p>Now that’s the sweet Sage she’s used to, the sweet Sage that she’s had the privilege of knowing and loving.</p><p>“Okay. Uhhh….. Brooklyn was it?”, she continues after receiving a nod in response, “what’s this really about?”</p><p>Brooklyn wrings her hands nervously together as Sage waits impatiently with a raised brow. She grimaces and sends a silent prayer up to Gaia before deciding to just go ahead and bite the bullet. Here goes nothing.</p><p>“I’m from the future. I’m your wife and I need to bring you back with me. Like right now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk well let me know if you'd like me to continue otherwise i'll let this collect dust or something lol</p><p>also #RENEWUTOPIAFALLS #SAGELYNENDGAME</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>